Silhouette Under The Red Sky
by Ministirth
Summary: In the shadows the man watched waiting for his chance. What if Yugi is kidnapped? Does this have anything to do with Egyptian History? Yami must solve the mystery before prophecy comes to pass. (ON HOLD)
1. The Party

Adel: : Okay here's the start of another story! Hope you like it! Oh and I can't be stuffed writing out Jounouchi's name like this so it will be Joey, k!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: You're so lazy!  
  
Adel: Shut up Rumple just cause you don't have epos able thumbs!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: @_@  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi?" came Yami's voice from down the hall. He walked into Yugi's room and nearly toppled Yugi over. "Yugi what are you doing? "I'm sorting out my stuff" "Are you ready?' "Ready for what?" 'The party Amanda is holding at the school" "Oh well I thought maybe I'd sit this one out" "What! Why?" "I don't really felt up to it" "Come on it'll mean a lot to me" "O-okay I guess I'll come" "Great!"  
  
The two slowly left the room in silence until they heard Mr. Motou's call from the kitchen. "They're here!" Yami darted down the stairs with Yugi following. "Hi guys!" "You ready for the party Yami?" "Am I!" "Hi Yugi hi Yami" Anzu waved making Yugi blush. "Can we go now?" "Not yet Joey just wait for Yugi and Yami!" "They're ready!" "Oh okay let's go guys!"  
  
Everyone started to walk to the so-called party held at their school. "This is gonna be so cool I'm gonna get hundreds of girls to like me all I have to do is put on the Joey charm!" 'Everyone else sweat drops' "Sure you are you always do!" "Honda!" Joey tackles Honda. "Guys cool it!" "Honda you are so immature!"  
  
They finally got to the party when a girl stopped them. "Hi I'm Amanda welcome to the first teacher free revelry which is sure to be filled with alcohol and loud music please show me your tickets!"  
  
Soon they were all inside the school hall laughing and having fun. Yugi was amazed by everything. There were make out rooms, a bar, smokers tables and even a karaoke machine. Everything seemed to impress the young teen but he still felt a little left out. All his friends had found others to dance with and had left him there. He sighed it wasn't worth complaining about even if his friends were having a great deal of fun while he sat at his table with a diet coke and a bag of peanuts.  
  
The evening got later and later and Yugi had completely lost track of his friends. Except Yami and Anzu who were quite worried about him" Come on Yugi! I'll find someone for you to dance with" "Na its okay Yami you guys go have fun!" " Yugi plea-" Anzu was cut off "No please don't worry about me I'm fine!" Just then Yami had a good idea. He went over to a group of girls and told them that Yugi really wanted to hang out with them. A few of them giggled but agreed to dance with him. They went up to his table "Hey babe wanna dance?" said one of the bravest girls of the group. "Na it's okay" "Come on we know you want to! "No I'm fine" Then without warning the girl pulled up Yugi's head and gave him a kiss. Yugi hadn't blushed so much in his life. The girls pulled him off his chair and into the crowd. "Yami Anzu help me!" cried Yugi but they both just smiled and waved. Yugi tried the free himself but the pulled him further and further into the crowd. Eventually Yugi started to have fun. They all danced with him and for once he was center of attention. The night progressed rapidly and Yugi was totally enjoying himself. "Hey wanna go in there?" said a girl pointing to one of the make out rooms Yugi's heart stopped. "Umm lets just stay here" "What why?" said another overhearing the conversation? "I don't think I'm ready" "Oh I see you wanna get drunk first!" "No I just-" "He's just joking come on!" "No I'm not! Yugi pushed through them and started to run. He ran through lots people and out into the night but to his horror the girls were actually following him. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He reached the other side of the school gasping for breath. He hid behind a block of classrooms and stayed there until he was breathing normally. When he got the chance Yugi raced for the boy's toilets and switched on the light hoping the girl wouldn't see it from the out side. He was glad they hadn't found him.  
  
It started to rain but Yugi felt safe inside the room. It was cold and empty but quiet and relieving from all the loud music and cigarette smoke. He sat in one of the cubicles and looked at his watch it was already 10:30pm and Yugi only hoped he could find his friends and get home. Suddenly Yugi herd someone's footsteps outside the toilets But it didn't sound like a group of girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adel: There 1st chapter done! And I don't care if its short coz that's how I write! Oh and just a warning there's rape in the next chapter! If you don't like it don't read it!  
  
Rumple: I like dis story!  
  
Adel: Thought you would!  
  
Rumple: What does that mean!  
  
Adel: hehehe! Nothing!...^_^ 


	2. The Rainy Night

Adel: OMG! I can't believe people actually liked this story! Thanks for reviewing guys you've given me more confidence!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: You know if this doesn't turn out to all it's cracked up to be I'll be very disappointed Adel!  
  
Adel: ^^; well what can't I say? If I got paid to write stories I might just put more effort into it!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Paid? You want to be paid! For this crap! I suppose you're getting better at writing but not enough to get paid!  
  
Adel: T_T Oh fine! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi held his breath. He released it silently when the footsteps entered a cubicle at the end of the row. "Few" thought Yugi, "just someone using the toilet nothing wrong with that I'm just paranoid" He sighed and looked at his watch 10:38pm it flashed. Yugi decided to make his way back to the party and find his friends before the girls found him.  
  
He got up and pushed the toilet door open he looked down the row of cubicles and noticed the person in the end cubicle had gone. "That's odd I could of sown there was someone in there. O well!" Yugi stared out into the rainy night he could still hear the loud music and the rowdy chatter coming from the hall.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and Yugi felt someone grab him from behind and forcefully cast him onto the hard bathroom floor. He looked up to see what had happened but was picked up and pushed into a cubicle. Yugi's heart pounded in his chest wondering what was going on.  
  
"Get off me!" He shouted trying desperately to free himself but was greeted by his head being smacked into the concrete wall behind him. Yugi's head began to throb and he felt rather dizzy but managed to stay coherent enough to see what the attacker was doing. "Stop! Please stop!" Yugi's begging only reached deaf ears but he couldn't give up.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Yami sighed in exhaustion as he sat down at a nearby table he was joined by Honda and was quite happy to see him. "Hi Honda where's Joey?" "He's still trying to find someone who will go out with him!" "Oh I see well do you want a drink?" "Yea love one!" "Okay I'll be right back."  
  
Yami got up and went over to the bar but while he was standing in the queue he noticed the same group of girls Yugi was with. Forgetting his place in line Yami went over to them. The girls were all sitting on a sofa each with a guy "Hey where's Yugi?" "Oh you mean the short one? He ran away from us for some reason!" The puzzled Yami now wondered where his friend might be. Yugi wasn't really the run away type off guy but if Yami could find him he could ask Yugi what happened. Yami then remembered the drinks he was supposed to get for him and Honda and got back in the queue.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Yugi struggled as hard as he could to get free but the man had him pinned against the wall. The man had his lips pressed against Yugi's and one of his hands roaming freely about Yugi's body. The tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks and dripped onto the cold floor. The man tried to undo Yugi's jeans but Yugi managed to kick the man away and dash for the door. He didn't make it because the man grabbed his arms and just about threw him into the sink opposite the cubicle. Yugi tried hard to get up but consciousness soon left him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adel: Oh dear poor Yugi! I actually enjoyed writing that chapter!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: You sick bitch!  
  
Adel: No really I did!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Well I think you should get into the habit of writing longer chapters!  
  
Adel: I don't have much time at the moment but I like chapters to be a little short it makes them more interesting! 


	3. Retrieved

Adel: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I went for a holiday in Majorca.  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Yea and I didn't get to go!  
  
Adel: Rumple you'd need a passport and I don't think they're made for cats.  
  
Rumplestiltskin: So! I would still like to go! Anywho stop talking to me and get on with this crappy story already!  
  
Adel: I thought you liked it!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Your chapters are too short!  
  
Adel:....... fine I'll make then longer if I can!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Good!  
  
"Honda have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked placing the drinks down on the table. "Not since we first came here why?" "It's nothing but I'm going to go see if I can find him" "Oh okay do you want me to come with?" 'No it's fine just stay here and wait for the others"  
  
Yami couldn't seem to find Yugi wherever he looked. And he started to get worried about him. He decided the only other place he could be was outside the building. He walked about the school searching in any possible fissure he thought the young teen might be in. Yami became agitated and extremely worried about him. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself.  
  
The rain had completely drenched his clothes and hair and it was making him shiver. Was he over reacting? Yugi was probably completely safe and here he was standing out in the middle of the rain.  
  
From out of nowhere Yami heard a strange sound somewhere around him. He looked around trying to pinpoint it. Then he noticed he was standing in front of a block of toilets. He stared at them for a while wondering what he should do next. In the end apprehension overcame him and he pushed open the door.  
  
He was overcome with shock and dismay at what he saw. A large figure was hovering over what looked like an unconscious Yugi. Yami's blood was boiling as the adrenaline rusted through his body. The man looked up And Yami saw he was holding a knife in his hand.  
  
Without warning Yami hurtled towards the man knocking him backwards into the wall. The man was probably twice Yami's size but seemed rather bothered by Yami's rude intuition. With a potent kick he sent Yami flying into a cubicle. The man took this time to make off before anyone noticed him.  
  
Yami's side tingled painfully but it didn't bother him much. He pulled himself up and franticly searched for Yugi. To his relief the man had gone but Yugi's wellbeing was at stake.  
  
He felt around for Yugi eventually coming across his body. Yami turned the poor boy over feeling some sort of substance on the back of Yugi's head. Yami gasped and quickly searched for a pulse. He sighed relieved and carefully picked him up.  
  
Yami ran through the rain clutching Yugi close to him. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you aibou. It's all my fault." Yami whispered. He got to the vestibule and laid Yugi down warily making sure not to damage his fragile little body anymore than it already was.  
  
Yami noticed a piece of blue fabric in Yugi's hand and engraved slashes going down Yugi's wrists. His head was severely bruised and dry tears were visible on his cheeks. "Yugi?" Yami whispered quietly as though Yugi were a sleeping child "Yugi please I...." Yami was boorishly interrupted by a couple of teenage boys sitting outside. "Oh my god what happened to him!" "I hope he'll be fine but he needs an ambulance immediately" Yami didn't need an answer from them, as the tone of his voice was serious enough for the boys to whip out their phones and call one.  
  
Adel: Well there you go! No big cliffy!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: What you don't think that's a cliffy!  
  
Adel: Well? No much of a cliffy anyway!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: This is my favorite chapter so far!  
  
Adel: Well good I'm glad it's my favorite chapter too! 


	4. At the hospital

Adel: Wow my 4th chapter! ......... Rumple?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: scribble scribble  
  
Adel: Rumple?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: scribble scribble  
  
Adel: What are you doing?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: I've done the next chapter for you!  
  
Adel: What?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Here read!  
  
Adel: looks at paper Rumple these are drawings of cats!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: I know I thought we needed new characters cool a!  
  
Adel: Ummm well I can't use them in this story  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Why?  
  
Adel: We have to use actual words not drawings!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: ...really?  
  
Everyone was congregated around the waiting room. A few sobs were heard coming from Anzu and Joey had his head in his hands reflecting on what had happened that night.  
  
Yugi's grandfather came through the door and intuitively everyone looked up. "I don't know about Yugi yet but Yami is okay. He's more depressed than anything else."  
  
"It's not fare why did this have to happen to our buddy!" Joey yelled trying hard not to break down into tears like Anzu. Everyone looked miserable and outraged at what had happened. "You should all get home it's quiet late" suggested Mr. Motou. The largest part of the waiting room got up including the boys with the phone and all of Yugi's Friends except Joey who refused to leave and Yami who had just entered the room. "Look after him guys I'll be back tomorrow morning before school" Said Anzu.  
  
"How are you feeling Yami?" Mr. Motou said noticing Yami had entered the room. "I'm fine" Yami sat down next to Joey and kept accusing himself of letting Yugi get hurt until a policeman came in.  
  
"Hello I'm officer McMillan. I understand Yugi Motou is still in surgery but I would like to speak to who ever found him first." Yami stood up giving a weak simile and followed the officer outside. "Now I understand Yugi was assaulted by someone could you describe them to me?" "He was tall and big" "I see well what was he doing when you entered the room?" Yami took a deep breath "The man was slashing Yugi's hands and wrists with a knife" "Right and what did you do when you saw this?" "I tried to tackle him but he managed to get away" "Do you have any idea who would of done this?" "No" "Well it's good that you managed to get Yugi out of those toilets quickly. The man might of tried to follow you. Take care now." The officer sighed and walked away. Yami went back into the waiting room and sat down again.  
  
Mr. Motou was pacing up and down impatiently, Joey kept nodding off now and then and Yami just looked blankly at the wall. Before long a doctor opened the door abruptly making everybody jump. "Can I see you in the other room Mr. Motou?" He pursued dreading what he was going to hear.  
  
"Now Yugi has been through a lot and obviously has some concerning injuries. First I would like to say that we are doing the best we can for Yugi insuring he will have a fast recovery. Yugi's condition is stable but he has a concussion that could cause temporary disorientation or memory loss the lacerations on his wrists have been treated." "Can we see him now?" "Yes you may."  
  
Mr. Motou turned around to see Yami and Joey standing behind him. They all followed the doctor into a small room at the end of ward.  
  
Yugi was on a huge white bed and looked so restful. His arms were bandaged up and his head was lying on a mountain of pillows. Mr. Motou went and sat down next to him placing a hand on Yugi's cheek. "Why Yugi?" He murmured to himself. Yami stood at the door contemplating what the policeman had said. How could he of possibly known about Yugi being in the toilets? He hadn't told anyone about that had he? Joey sat next to Mr. Motou giving him positive outlooks on what Yugi would be doing when he got out of the hospital.  
  
"It's getting late boys you two should get home" "Na Gramps we are staying!" "Please Joey you need your rest for tomorrow." "He's right I'll stay and look after Yugi" "Yami you should go home too" "No if I stay here you can get some rest and come in tomorrow." Joey and Mr. Motou looked at each other and finally agreed. Yami sat down in the recently vacated seat. It would be a long night.  
  
Adel: This could turn out to be quite interesting you think?  
  
Rumple: yea I guess I'm just glad you decided to make this chapter slightly longer!  
  
Adel: Well I had a lot of spare time today! 


	5. Depression

Adel: Thanks so much for the reviews! Especially Koishii No Tenshi! I haven't updated in a while coz my computer crashed but its alright now! Rumple had to go to the vet. He needed his balls removed. He hates me and refuses to help with this story but I think I can manage on my own for now. Anyway on with the story!  
  
He sat with his hands neatly folded on his lap, which was a frequent thing Martin did when he was nervous. The room was dark and smelt of cigarette smoke and food that seemed to be just reaching its expiry date. The curtains were pulled and Martin sat in the big greasy armchair in the far corner of the room. His eyes were focused on a particular space on the wall. On close examination there appeared to be a picture of a rather short teenage boy stuck there with only just enough cello tape to fix it in place.  
  
Yugi woke up with a jump and looked around until his eyes got used to the light. What first caught his eye was a sleeping Yami at the end of his bed. Yugi smiled and looked out the window. He could just see the sun coming up over the hill. His arms stung and head throbbed like crazy. Suddenly last night's memories came flooding through his mind.  
  
He stared at his bandaged wrists and broke down into tears, which immediately woke up Yami.  
  
"Yugi?" He murmured making Yugi look up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yami moved up next to him. He placed a hand on Yugi's back and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
Eventually Yugi's sobs died down.  
  
"Yugi please tell me what happened last night"  
  
Suddenly Yugi felt ashamed of what he'd let happen to himself.  
  
"Who was it that attacked you?"  
  
Yugi knew he had to tell Yami but he couldn't seem to open his mouth.  
  
"It's my fault Aibou I was the one who got those girls to follow you around. I'm so sorry!" Yami's eyes welted up with tears and Yugi could feel Yami's regret. "It wasn't your fault Yami. I-I ran away and I got to a block of toilets and hid from them. And then h-he came and f-forced me into a cubicle and..."  
  
Yugi looked down in shame and all of a sudden it hit Yami. He stared down at Yugi astounded. How could someone possibly do that to him?  
  
"So what did he do to you Aibou?" Yami knew what the answer would and wished he hadn't said it. Yugi was lost for words. "H-he..." He could see the struggle going on in Yugi's head and it made Yami tingle with anger. Yami wiped away the tears and got up.  
  
He walked out into corridor and went straight for the reception desk.  
  
"Hello there!" Came a chirpy voice from behind him. Yami turned around to see Officer McMillan standing in his royal blue police uniform. Yami stared at him not bothering to put on a smile or attempting to be gracious at all.  
  
"How's Yugi doing?"  
  
"He's fine!" Yami replied surprising himself and Officer McMillan with his rudeness.  
  
"Right well I'll come back then" Yami sighed and stepped back into Yugi's room noticing Yugi had started crying again. "I called your grandfather is that alright?" Yugi nodded and tried to dry his face as best he could.  
  
Yami went over and sat down again. "You are definitely not to blame and when I find that bastard he will regret ever touching you Yugi! " Yami's words could only make Yugi smile but he had a strange sense of anxiety, which didn't seem to leave even when he was reassured by Yami that everything would be all right.  
  
Mr. Motou knocked on the door to Yugi's room and was greeted with a small smile from Yami. His eyes searched around the room before reaching the bed with a now sleeping Yugi in it.  
  
"So he has been awake I take it?" Yami nodded "Did he tell you what happened?" Yami looked down "Yes he did and it may come as a surprise to you but Yugi was... h-he was sexually assaulted last night." Mr. Motou looked at Yami and then at sleeping Yugi. "Why would anyone want to hurt my Yugi like that he is so sweet and friendly to everyone" He burst into tears and ran up to Yugi's bed. Yugi's eyes opened slowly. "Grandpa?" "Oh Yugi if only I were there!" Yugi reached out and embraced his grandfather who hugged him back. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Adel... Yea well that was a bit weird and for those of you who think this is a crap story with lots of cheesy shit in it will soon realize this story actually has a ploty thingy thing! So there...I think?  
  
R&R (rest & recreation) Hehehe I now love reviews! 


	6. Coming Home

Adel: Hello! I'm here because I owe you all a chapter!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Yes you do!  
  
Adel: I thought you were mad at me?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: I am but I can't let you take over my job!  
  
Adel: What job?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: MY JOB!  
  
"Here we are!" uttered Mr. Motou opening the door Yugi gave a faint smile and followed him in.  
  
All his friends sat in the living room waiting for him to turn up. When he entered they all got up and hurried over to see him.  
  
After they had dinner the gang said goodbye to Yugi and the house became very quiet Yugi walked slowly upstairs and into his room. Yami scooted up after him and said goodnight. "Night Yami" Yugi slumped onto his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
. Yami, Joey, Anzu and Honda eagerly waited outside. They seem so happy thought Yugi remembering what had happened only two nights ago. He knew it was best to try and forget but he couldn't get the picture out of his head.  
  
He stepped away from the window and put on the rest of his clothes.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't go to school. It would just make him more depressed and everyone would stare at him and point and talk behind his back. They would think he was weak and bully him and push him around. Yugi didn't feel up for that but he had promised his friends and he already had his uniform on.  
  
Today was Friday meaning he could have the weekend to think about everything and to be alone.  
  
Yugi sighed and somehow found the courage to step out of his room and walk down stairs.  
  
The day progressed slowly and no one stared or pointed or even talked about him. They didn't bully him and not even a fly could touch him when he was with his friends.  
  
But Yugi was still depressed maybe more than ever. He could probably have withstanded the staring and bullying of his other classmates if only he could get the horrible memories out of his head.  
  
The bell rang for home time. And Yugi walked home with Yami happy to be in his company.  
  
"Yugi? I know you have a hard time talking about this b-but I need to know. Did you hear the man's voice at all?"  
  
Yugi stared at Yami not believing his ears. He felt hurt and angry. Why would Yami ask him about what had happened when the only thing Yugi wanted to do was forget.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
He ran away down the street and opened the game shop door. He sprinted up the stairs and slammed his door.  
  
"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you..."  
  
He whispered trying to stop the tears. Yami opened the door very slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I just need to find out what happened so I can find him that's all but if you don't want me to mention it again I won't."  
  
He heard a sound coming from his door and peered through the keyhole. Then a pair of arms grabbed his legs.  
  
Yugi screamed and sat up in his bed. He wiped the tears on his cheeks and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Yugi gasped at his appearance not realizing he looked so bad. His eyes were red and his skin was pale and lifeless. He looked down at his arms that were covered in thick bandage. They still hurt and tingled every time he moved them. He still didn't understand how he got them but decided he didn't really want to know anyway.  
  
Yugi sat down and tried to work out what had happened. He had been knocked out he knew that, but what came next?  
  
Was that when Yami come to his rescue? He hadn't really asked Yami.  
  
He looked at the clock it was about 6 o'clock in the morning but Yugi didn't really feel like going back to bed so he decided to go for an early morning walk.  
  
It would be okay it was light enough to see his way and he could be back before Yami or his grandpa even got up.  
  
Yugi stepped back into his room and pulled on some jeans and his old blue jacket that had always kept him warm in the past and tiptoed silently downstairs to the front door.  
  
He heard a movement from upstairs and prayed that Yami hadn't woken up. If he had found out that Yugi had been out at this time he would have been concerned and would tell Yugi that it was foolish to walk around especially if someone was after him. But Yugi needed to get out. He felt like his house was closing in on him and it made him feel claustrophobic and edgy.  
  
He walked outside. The grass was fresh and dewy and Yugi could hear the birds chirping which he hardly ever got to hear on a count of all the noise that would be around him. It was very peaceful.  
  
He got to the end of the street and was just about to choose which way to head when someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Yugi's whole body shook with fear and he choked down a sob. He pushed the person away and began to run. Now he really did wish he had stayed at home.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing?" He stopped and whirled around, recognising Yami's rich voice.  
  
He looked into Yami's concerned face and sighed in relief.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong with you? Where are you going?" said the confused spirit.  
  
"I was just going for a walk"  
  
"A walk! Yugi if someone was after me would you let me go out at six in the morning by myself?"  
  
Yugi thought about this for a second and glazed back at Yami who was breathing heavily and still in his pyjamas. He hadn't realised Yami would have been this angry with him.  
  
"You came all this way?" Yami stared as if surprised by the question.  
  
"Of corse. I heard the door slam and knew instantly that you were probably the one who would most likely have used it."  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you Yami I didn't realise you were so concerned..."  
  
"It's okay maybe I was overreacting a bit."  
  
Yugi smiled "Why don't we go back and have some breakfast."  
  
Yami sighed "Alright lets go" He said deciding to forget about why Yugi had run off. And they walked back to the game shop together.  
  
Yami sat at the other end of the table slurping down his tomato soup while Yugi played with his.  
  
"Yugi you must eat something."  
  
"No I feel kinda sick anyway."  
  
Yami smiled softly. It was truly breaking his heart to see Yugi this way. Yugi would normally be the one telling Yami to finish his soup.  
  
"Yami, ah-I was wondering," Yugi lowered his voice. "What happened when you came and found me at those toilets that night?"  
  
Yami was surprised at the question. He didn't really think Yugi wanted to talk about it.  
  
"Well I-" Yami paused and thought about it "I saw a dark figure sprawled on the floor. At first I thought he was sick or injured but then I noticed he had a knife and was cutting into your skin. Actually that's when I noticed it was you Yugi it was you because I could see your face in the moonlight. Then I think I must have tackled him and then I guess I was knocked out. Thank god he didn't try to take you with him when he ran off or something."  
  
"So why was he cutting me?"  
  
"I don't know exactly but-"  
  
"Maybe he was trying to kill me...no he could have done that easily."  
  
Yami stared at Yugi wondering why he was so interested in this thug.  
  
Yami came out of his trance when Yugi left the table.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer instead Yami heard footsteps going up the stairs. He stretched and got up to make another cup of coffee.  
  
Once he had poured it he went upstairs to find him.  
  
"Yugi?" He pushed the door open. Yugi's bandages were on the floor and he was staring at himself in the mirror with discontent.  
  
"Yugi wha-" Yami stopped and glanced at the lacerations on Yugi's arms.  
  
"They're words Yami can you read them?" Yugi's voice was calm but concerned.  
  
"Words?"  
  
"Yea words but I think they're in another language so I can't read them."  
  
"But why?" Yami asked turning his gaze to Yugi's face, as he disliked the sight of Yugi's arms.  
  
"I don't know. What did he want with me Yami?" Yugi said his voice began to quiver.  
  
"Yugi what are you doing? Why did you take your bandages off?"  
  
"Look grandpa they're-"  
  
Yami shook his head from behind Mr Motou signalling for Yugi to not mention the subject.  
  
"They're ah they...I was just seeing if they were ready to come off but obviously they're not."  
  
"You both should be in bed it's too early."  
  
"It's okay me and Yami were going to go for a walk. Right Yami?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Okay but let me put another bandage on your arms first."  
  
"I'll just go get changed"  
  
"Okay Yami we'll go in ten minutes."  
  
Yami walked back into his room and lay down on his bed. The fact was Yami was deeply concerned for Yugi's safety. If he had been there with Yugi at the time of the incident it wouldn't have happened. It sadened him to think of himself as weak but on some levels he was. He wasn't as tough as some thought he was. Yea maybe he was good at Duel Monsters and he was good at standing up for himself but he didn't have the strength to be like Yugi.  
  
Yami pulled on some jeans and strolled downstairs seeing Mr Motou finish rapping up Yugi's arms.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The two walked out of the game shop.  
  
Adel: How was that?  
  
Rumple: I like it!  
  
Adel: goodie well I said I would start up this story again so here it is! Enjoy! 


	7. A Walk in the Park

Adel: Hi I'm sorry about the late update I've been so busy. I'll post quicker next time I hope. Thanks for the reviews I hope people are still reading this story.  
Rumple: Hope you like it!  
  
Yami smiled as he felt the warmth of the morning sun wash over him.  
They had only just started when Yami heard Mr. Motou's call from the house.  
"You two better come back soon. I don't want breakfast being missed"  
Yugi and Yami laughed and continued walking. It was as if they had lost their memory of the last few days for only a second. Yugi missed those other days and Yami missed Yugi's old self.  
"Yugi I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come to the party and I shouldn't have made those girls..."  
"Yami it's fine. I know that you're sorry but I also know you didn't mean for those things to happen"  
"I would do anything to take it back."  
"I know but what's done is done. Now we have to find out what the stuff on my arms says."  
"Forget about that Yugi. Lets just get on with our lives and let the police handle it."  
"But I've already written it down."  
"Yugi!"  
"See"  
Yami took the paper and stared at it.  
  
"Yugi it's just a bunch of squiggles. It doesn't mean anything."  
"It does I'm sure."  
Yami folded the paper in his pocket.  
"Lets just forget about it. This day has already been hectic and its hardly even started.  
If we can just move on things will get better."  
"But Yami, I already feel better. If we catch him now I guarantee it will get a lot better"  
Yami shook his head.  
"Lets go down to the park and feed the birds."  
Yugi sighed and agreed. Yami sometimes had no idea of what he was feeling.  
"Okay."  
  
When they got to the park Yugi sat down on the bench. "Man I fell so tired."  
  
"Maybe we should go home"  
"No it's okay I just wish I had more energy that's all."  
"Yugi if you're tired we should really get home." The concern rised in Yami's voice, as much as he would like to conceal it Yugi knew him too well.  
"No I'm okay lets just sit down for a bit."  
Yami nodded and slowly sat down next to Yugi.  
"So about the words on my arms I think we should look on the internet or maybe we could go to the library to find out more about them."  
Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. It was a concerned, Negative look, which had too mean one thing.  
Yugi smiled he knew Yami wanted him to drop the subject but he wanted to see how far he could push.  
"Shall we go to the library then?"  
"Yugi I think we should go home."  
'Go home and go on the Internet?"  
"No I think we should go home so you can get some rest."  
Yugi sighed.  
"Okay." He pouted slightly and stood up.  
"I'll go get some bread for those birds and then we'll go home." Yami smiled "Okay"  
He stayed on the bench while Yugi went to the shop across the road.  
Yami looked at his watch.  
8:38am it flashed He then shoved his hands in his pocket to relive him of the cold and fingered the piece of paper inside.  
"Hi!"  
Yami jumped.  
"Yami?"  
He turned to face the figure in front of him.  
"Joey?"  
"Dats right the one and only."  
"Why are you up so early?"  
"Paper run."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yea my dad isn't working anymore so there's no food in the house. I figured I might as well get a job so I don't have to rely on him." "That sounds like a good plan."  
"Mum asked me if I wanted to come and live with her and serenity but I said no cause I would miss my buddies."  
Yami smiled.  
"So ah how's Yug doin these days?"  
"Oh I forgot about him."  
"You did?"  
"He's in the shop buying bread but he should be finished by now."  
"Oh okay let's go see what he's doing."  
The small shop was at the end of a very tall block of flats and had a very uneven roof.  
The two stepped in and a little bell went off.  
"Yugi?" Yami called and looked down the row of merchandise.  
Yugi wasn't there.  
Yami raced around the corner and franticly looked for him.  
"Joey I can't see him."  
"Where could he have gone?"  
Joey walked up to the counter and rung the bell.  
"Hello?" There was no answer.  
He went over to the storeroom and knocked.  
"Maybe Yugi went in here to find the merchant." Yami suggested "Lets go!"  
Joey pushed open the door heroically but to his surprise something fell on him making him plummet to the ground.  
"What's this?" Joey said muffled by the object.  
He looked up at Yami with one eye and was shocked to see Yami had gone white and was staring at the figure on top of him.  
"W-what is this Yam?"  
Yami didn't answer He just stared.  
Joey pulled himself out from under the figure and looked at it.  
It was the merchant and he was covered in blood. "Is he umm is he alive?"  
Joey decided not to check and moved further away from him.  
"Man someone must have like stabbed him or something. I think we better ring the police."  
"Yea we better but now I'm starting to wonder if this has anything to do with Yugi."  
"Yea we should look around."  
Without thinking Joey walked into the storeroom in search of Yugi.  
"Yugi? Yug are you here?"  
It didn't take long to look in the room because it was quite small neither could find any traces of him.  
"Joey I'm really worried about him."  
"He'll be fine maybe he went to find help?"  
Yami shook his head.  
No it's not like Yugi to run away he knew I was out side. What if someone took him?"  
"Nah Yam, don't think like that."  
"We better call the police."  
"Good idea."  
Joey grabbed the shop phone and quickly dialed the number.  
Yami went outside and looked around. He concentrated on Yugi and tried to feel him through their mind link.  
/Yugi, Where are you/  
There was no answer nor could Yami feel Yugi's presence. The worried spirit tried again until Joey broke his connection.  
"Yami the police are here but I haven't seen Yugi yet. I told them everything."  
  
"Good. We can only hope Yugi is okay."  
  
Adel: Yay how was that? Let me know. I'm still working on Past Times and trying to make the ending. The next chapter will be posted shortly.  
Rumple: Please R&R 


	8. Incounter

Adel: I'm sorry guys I did mean to post more quickly but my computer is having more problems. Hmm and my new 'Past Times' chapters are on it so unless I write the chapters again you might have to wait patiently....sorry again but I borrowed my mum's computer to write this so the chapters will be more frequent...promise!

Yugi coughed and looked up. The light was grey and dull. He couldn't see much from where he was. He turned his head finally noticing that he was in the backseat of a car. Grey screens were stuck firmly to the windows so you couldn't see in or out but enough for light to get through.

Yugi tried the doors but they were kiddie locked from outside. Yugi panicked as he tried all the doors and windows. Nothing.

"Help!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. But the noise only reached deaf ears.

'great now what?' Yugi felt like crying his heart felt heavy and his legs like led. He didn't want to be hurt again.

Then he had another idea.

Yami.

Yugi concentrated on reaching his partner.

/Yami?/ Yugi's mind link quivered as he tried to stop his body from shaking.

No answer.

/Yami!/ Yugi screamed hoping that the spirit was okay.

Yami leapt off the chair as if he had been stung by a bee, sending hot tea splashing over Joey's front.

"Ahhh Yam! What's ya problem!"

Yami ignored him.

/YUGI! Where are you? Are you okay!/

The connection was extremely faint, but Yugi could feel Yami's concern through the link.

/I'm in a car I don't know where I am the windows are covered in grey paint or something./

/Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?/

Yami's concern scared Yugi. He felt Yami's fear for his safety. The situation seemed worse now that Yugi knew Yami was afraid for him.

/I'm fine just a bit shaken up./

/What happened?/

/I was buying that bread when a man came in and just stabbed the shop keeper. I made a dash for the door but he grabbed me I couldn't stop him/

/What did he do?/

/I don't remember I think he was trying to knock me out with a drug It smelt awful/

/I will find you, Yugi. I can use the link to get to you/

/But you don't know where I am? Even I don't know/

Yami gritted his teeth.

/Can you hear anything?/

/Birds and crickets no cars./

/I'll find you what ever it takes. I promise. /

/okay./

"Yami? What's wrong?" Asked a worried Mr. Motou.

"That was Yugi he's okay we need to find him."

Joey's eyes widened.

"So where is he!"

"He's in a car. We have to go now!"

"Where do we look?"

"I bet he's in the country somewhere no cars"

"How do you figure?"

"He told me lets go!"

Yami grabbed his coat and Joey grabbed his. They ran outside.

"Hey my dad is at home we can borrow da car!"

"When you say borrow you mean steal right?"

"Yea I guess. Come on Yugi is in trouble."

The two raced down the street as fast as they could go.

Panting, they finally reached Joey's house.

"Are you sure your father won't mind?"

"Mind! He won't even know!"

"Mm Joey I don't think this is a good idea I mean what if we get caught. You don't even have a licence."

"Yea maybe but Yug is more important."

"Think about it. If we get caught then the police will try to find him and I can't just tell them that I have a mind link with Yugi. They will think I'm crazy."

"But Yam we have no choice we have to risk it."

"Yes but stealing your father's car is not the way."

"Oh so what do you propose we do?"

"Ask him for it."

"Ask him for it! He will never let us borrow it!"

"Not unless we give him something besides we need the keys to get it going."

"What can we give him?"

"This"

Yami brought forth a bottle of Mr. Motou's best wine from behind his back. Joey smiled.

"Dis will be easy."

The two knocked on the door and were greeted by a rather drunken man with tobacco burns and whisky stains on his front.

"What!" The man spat poisonously.

"Dad umm we need ta borrow da car."

"No! It's mine"

"We bought you some wine."

"Have it back by Tuesday I'll need it to get to the bub."

He hurled the keys into Joey's hands and slammed the door.

"Well that worked. Lets go."

Joey started the car and they were off.

Yugi felt bad for getting Yami involved in his problems. He had been trying to scratch off the paint so he could see but it was almost impossible.

"Help!" He screamed again but no one could hear him.

There was nothing in the car to throw through the window.

Yugi felt like bursting into tears but he had to stay strong he wouldn't give up.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the car.

Yugi held his breath praying it was Yami.

The footsteps got louder and louder. Then a key turned in the lock and the front door opened.

"Who are you!" Yugi shouted. The man didn't answer.

"Tell me!" Yugi tried to make out his face but the grey windows didn't help. The man pulled himself into the backseat.

"Get away from me" Yugi screeched his voice sore and dry from all the screaming he had done. The man grabbed Yugi's jacket and pulled him closer. Yugi fought desperately to be free but his body was frozen in fear.

"Let me go!" Yugi backed into the corner of the car. His head hitting the window.

The man began to remove his own clothes and Yugi knew this was the end. He had to tell Yami even if he didn't want to worry the spirit it was his only hope.

/YAMI!/

/Yugi, What's happening?/

/He's here Yami please help me!/

/What!... YUGI!/

Yugi must have fallen unconscious or maybe he closed the link. whatever happened that was the last thing Yami heard.

Adel: Takes deep breath...okay I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Yugi will be okay!

Rumple: What will happened to Yugi? Will Yami and Joey ever find him? Don't miss the next chapter! Hahaha!

Adel... mm If I still have readers please review!


	9. Lost

Adel: Would you believe it! My mum's computer died 2! The screen cracked! I'm soooooo sorry! If you guys are still around I would appreciate some reviews for this chappie!...please

Rumple: Catz Rule!

/YUGI! Yugi please answer me!/

"What's up Yam? You look a bit stressed."

"It's Yugi something happened to him he's not responding."

Yami's voice was shaking and his knucles were white from gripping the puzzle around his neck.

"He won't talk to me." Tears found their way into Yami's eyes and down his cheeks.

Noticing this Joey decided that Yugi must be in real danger if Yami was crying for him.

"Hey don't worry we are gonna find him real soon okay."

Yami didn't reply. He looked out the window wiping the tears away before they dropped to the ground.

The two were silent for awhile. Joey was desperately trying to think of things to say that would cheer Yami up but he didn't want to say anything that would make him feel worse so he kept quiet.

The road, which was practically straight started to bend and then it became clear to the two that they were going in circles.

"Grrr what's wrong with me! We are goin in circles!"

"Joey lets stop and check a map."

Joey almost completely ignored Yami because he noticed something that was worse than

Getting lost.

"Aw crap! Me old man forgot to fill up the petrol."

The car started to slow down and soon came to a stop.

"What! You didn't check before we left!"

"Nah we were in a rush."

"JOEY! Your incompetence is beyond me! "

Yami pushed open the door and got out. He was steaming with anger and worry for Yugi.

"Hey I'm really sorry Yami."

Yami took a deep breath and sighed it out. He didn't want to snap at Joey again.

"Look , If you go back to that PETROL station and get more PETROL, I'll look for Yugi."

"But it's miles away. It will take me more than an hour."

"It's the best plan we've got."

Joey didn't want to ague so he agreed and set off leaving Yami alone on the motionless road.

Yami walked right off the track and into the bush. He didn't know why but it was calling him.

The thought of finding Yugi cut up in little cubes or hanged from a tree scared him to death.

It was night time before Yami found a clearing.

"I'm so stupid! He yelled "Why did I come in here! Yugi might be dead and I'm lost! I don't have time to be lost!"

It began to rain and Yami knew that it was hopeless using more energy to look for something that wasn't there.

Yugi could be anywhere and Yami wasn't using his common sense. He should have looked at a map, he should have tried to talk to Yugi more but now it was to late. He had nothing.

He sat down on a nearby rock and let the tears roll off his chin. The tears turned into sobs, the sobs into weeps letting all his emotions out he cried until it was dark. the moon rose in the sky and the stars twinkled.

Then he heard a scream. Was it a human scream? Was it Yugi?

Hope willed it's way back into his mind and he jumped off the rock and headed to were he thought he heard it.

"Yugi!" He called out. His clothing was soaked and torn in some places. His hair was messed up and he had been walking for at least 5 hours.

"Yugi are you there?"

An owl flew past him screeching.

Yami once again had been tricked.

He shoved his hands in his pockets in defeat. And then he felt the paper. The paper Yugi had given him. The paper with the funny symbols on it.

He pulled it out.

'What does this mean?' His mind was blank but even in the light of the moon where he could hardly see at all he recognised it from somewhere.

Yes it was Egyptian. He had been studying it.

Yami pulled out his Egyptian dictionary and flicked through it.

He found what he was looking for.

'His silhouette will pant the sky red.'

Yami dropped the book. His mind repeated the words over and over.

What did it mean? Something bad. Yugi was going to die. Was he? Was that what it

meant?

Yami began to run blindly. He ran through trees and the long grass scratched his legs.

He had to find Yugi. He had to save him.

He stubbed through a few bushes and finally made it to a grey car.

His mind buzzed as he saw it. Was this it? Was Yugi in there? Was he alive?

Yami slowly opened the door. It was too dark to see anything but he could just make out a figure on the back seat.

The moonlight suddenly flooded through the door and what Yami saw was worse than he had expected.

It was Yugi. The moonlight hit his bare flesh. More symbols covered his chest. Yami froze. What if he was dead? He couldn't see Yugi's face. What if his head had been chopped off? What if his eyes had been ripped out?

Yami was scared of what he might see. But if Yugi was alive he needed help.

"Yugi?"

Yami said in a calm voice. He held back his nerves.

"Yugi it's Yami."

Yugi didn't answer so Yami got closer.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Yugi chest going up and down signalling that he was alive.

He inspected the boy thoroughly Checking for any magger damage. He was happy that he didn't find any. The symbols scratched on Yugi's chest were bleeding but they weren't very deep. They would heal.

The boy was shivering. Yami's cold wet hands were making him cold. Horrified Yami looked about for something to put over Yugi.

Yugi's clothes were gone but he found a blanket in the boot of the car.

He wrapped it around Yugi and tried to wake him but nothing worked.

Yami was worried about where Yugi's attacker was. Maybe he was coming back.

He had no clue where he was and Joey would be looking for them.

He pulled out his dictionary. He had to find some clues as to why this guy wanted Yugi before it was too late.

Adel: mmm well that was a bit intense! Lol anyway hope you guys like it!

I'll post real soon. I hope! Ta ta.


End file.
